It's All the Same in the End
by LuipaardJack
Summary: Sam's pregnant. This will cause some changes... JS, JD, SP


Woo-hoo! New fic! Dedicated to the loyal trio as always!

_Disclaimer: Me no own._

A/N: Actually, this is an idea I went and shamelessly stole. _smiles__ nervously_

* * *

Sam is pregnant.

Three little words. Just three little words, but words that have such a wild impact.

Her team was stunned, the Colonel especially so. He actually looked kind of cute when he had that shocked "oh-my-GOD" look on his face.

But it's understandable. After all, he's the father.

It was an unexpected thing. The two of them were sitting next to each other by the DHD, impatiently waiting for Teal'c and Daniel to come back from the temple, when Jack finally started to swear.

When Sam asked him what was wrong he just replied that he was going crazy. She touched his shoulder, just trying to comfort him -- and he'd given her the oddest look.

Next thing she knew, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him, and he was making the strangest noises.

And then she realized that he was growling like an animal in heat -- which, in a way, she supposed he was.

And then...Well.

So, Sam is pregnant. She is pregnant with Jack's baby.

Not that anyone knows that except for her and Janet. Jack suspects, she knows, but he doesn't want to know about it. Not really.

Because she knows that he doesn't love her. At least, not in the way she would want him to. He cares for her, and he thinks that she's pretty, but he thinks that about Janet too; doesn't mean that he loves Little Napoleon the way he loves Daniel.

Speaking of Daniel, she wonders what he thinks of all this.

He was the first one to stand up, and hug her, and congratulate her. Sam thinks that he would make a wonderful father, if only given the chance.

But there is no possible way that he doesn't know about her and the Colonel.

What does it feel like to know that the one you love THAT WAY has planted his seed in another? Do you not care? Do you feel betrayed?

Does DANIEL feel betrayed? Does he hate Jack now, for what he did?

The questions eat at her constantly. She doesn't want Daniel to hate Jack. She doesn't want them to not be together, because Jack still loves Daniel, and Daniel still loves him.

Jack loves Daniel. He will always love Daniel.

She knows that, and for some reason it doesn't bother her as much as it did.

Now, all she wants is to marry Pete and live with him. Because she DOES love Pete, truly she does.

But she hates lying to him.

Pete knows that she's pregnant too, but he thinks that the baby is his.

They've been having sex for a while; so, actually, the baby COULD be his.

It doesn't make Sam feel very good thinking that way. But there's a chance the Pete is the father. A very small one.

Even if Janet says the baby was probably conceived the week he was away finalizing his transfer to Colorado Springs. The same week that she and the Colonel had had their little "encounter."

Sam doesn't regret it though; because it had been good in its own way.

There was something about Jack -- something crazy, and dark, and untamed, something that sent a terrified thrill up her spine, the same kind you get when you ride a rollercoaster.

Sam is beginning to understand a bit better why people are so attracted to him.

She hopes that if the baby IS in fact Jack's, that it will take after her. Having a brown eyed baby would be very difficult to explain.

And she thinks about the small life growing her stomach, and wonders what people would think if they knew who its father is.

Then she shudders, and tries not to think about it.

Because although she loves the Colonel, she doesn't love him the way she loves Pete. But she still loves him, so she doesn't want him to get in trouble because of her. And she doesn't want him to lose Daniel, because that is what would be bound to happen. Daniel would leave him, and never come back, even though he loves Jack so much. And that would kill Jack. Truly it would, he would kill himself, and then Daniel would feel so horrible, and then he wouldn't be able to live with himself either --

So, no one can know that it's Jack's baby.

She will name it for Jack though, no matter what its gender is. There has to be a feminine form of "Jonathan" somewhere.

She will name the baby for the man that taught her so much. She will name it for the alien grass, and the wild tumble. She will name it for the way Jack's eyes turned black, and for how he growled, and shoved, and pushed, and gave her utter ecstasy. She will name it for how he loves Daniel, and how he loves her, and how he loves Janet, and Hammond, and Teal'c. She will name it for the blinding, I'll-never-stop love that made him look so beautiful (and made HER feel so beautiful) when he entered her and released himself in her body, sparking the new life in her womb as she screamed his name and he screamed hers.

No matter what, she will make sure that child will have that love. Pete will be an affectionate father if she has to club him over the head. Jack and Daniel and Teal'c will be the beloved uncles, Janet the kooky, but great aunt, and she knows that George Hammond will make a wonderful grandfather.

Sam knows that she will love it. In fact, she already loves it. That is why she is having it.

She will have the baby, and she will love it and protect it.

Even if it has blue eyes, or brown, or grey. Even if it has a miserable life, and her hopes fall to dust.

It's hers, and she is going to have it, and she is going to keep it. She is going to love it, and protect it, give it all the happiness she can.

Because that is what responsibility is. That is why Pete is handling the wedding, (with his mother's help. She's a very sensible woman, and Sam likes her.) and it's why Teal'c is showing her safer ways to train and not hurt the baby as she gets bigger. It's why Daniel is sleeping in Jack's bed again, and why they're still together. It's why she lets Jack, and only Jack, make her pickle ice cream, which he does with patience and without gagging. Because the baby is his too, even though neither of them can admit it, and he wants to help care for it.

It's why Sam no longer chases after him; because she already has a piece of him.

And late at night, when she closes her eyes and remembers, she can smell the alien grass, and feel his grip on her, and can feel them both gasping when he releases himself inside of her.

.:inside of me, inside of you, the warmth brings us here:.


End file.
